Untitled
by Key the Metal Idol
Summary: AUGenderswapGirl!Light A bored L meets Light while working on a serial murder case. He didn't expect to find her more interesting than the case, which in itself isn't what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: I started this fic for the Hikaru no Go / Death Note eFiction archive (see profile) It will always be updated there first, and the second chapter is up there now! This is a WIP and I'm writing as I go, I hope you like it even though it's a fly by the seat of your pants kind of thing!  
**

* * *

_Depraved: The Definitive True Story of H.H. Holmes, Whose Grotesque Crimes Shattered Turn-of-the-Century Chicago_, wasn't a title L had expected to find a Japanese school girl reading in the middle of an upscale shopping arcade--in the original English no less. L leaned forward tilted his head sideways and tried to see where she was in the book. This action wasn't unnoticed and earned him a raised eyebrow before dismissing his presence and going back to her book. 

L being himself, clamored up on the bench next to the girl and peered over her shoulder. The novel had obviously been read though before with its many passages highlighted, and copious notes neatly written in the margins.

"It was always fascinating to me that out of all crimes committed by Mr. Holmes, the insurance fraud he was innocent of led to his eventual hanging," L said with an enthusiasm quite unsettling considering the subject.

Her eyes regarded him a moment, strangely unreadable to L. "You don't find what might have happened at the Castle more interesting? In the end he only confessed to 27 murders, when it has been speculated that the total death toll could be as high as 230. Wouldn't you like to know what happened there?"

"Not in particular. The murderer was brought to justice. The numbers of dead aren't really significant as long as the perpetrator has been punished," L rested his thumb on his lip for a moment. "Though I must admit the complexity of Holmes' actions are fascinating especially taken in the proper context of the era he lived in."

"I'm sure there have been many rumors passed off as fact--" the watch the girl was wearing beeped quietly, interrupting her thought. "Excuse me a moment." She turned off her timer and pulled out a digital camera from the black bag sitting on the ground next to the bench. Quickly turning it on, she zoomed in on a shop on the right side of the street. "Predictable," she muttered to herself.

An older man emerged from the shop, his arm around a much younger woman with bleach blond hair. They paused together as she stopped to lock the door behind her. It was a rather nauseating scene as the man kept kissing her multiple times each time she moved--first while she got the keys, then when she locked the door, and again as she put the keys into her purse. Every single one of the kisses was punctuated, unknown to couple, by the click of a photo being taken.

"That isn't something I'd like to see again," L noted with a grimace.

"His wife's lawyer will love it though," she said with a smirk, "and my bank account appreciates it even more!"

"Do you do this sort of thing often?" As a professional detective L couldn't suppress his curiosity about her situation.

"This isn't anything really. I hate to lower myself to do work like this, but I really can't abide my family interfering with my plans anymore. The money I make from this job will keep me in a nice place to live while I'm in college. Though I really think college is a waste of time itself, I can't get the work I want without the right degree." She scowled, "It really is irritating."

"Your parents don't approve of your aspirations?"

She gave a short laugh, "My father works for the NPA, I've been helping him with cases for as long as I remember. I've never been interested in anything else, but that doesn't seem to matter. My mother has been making me take these acting classes for years. I hate them but I wanted to keep her happy so I've kept going. I'm an excellent actress, but just because you're good at something doesn't mean you want to be stuck doing it the rest of your life. Lately my father's been ignoring what I tell him in regard to his work--even though I always turn out to be right. He never had a problem with me before, but now he's on to me to go to a special arts college like my mother wants. He's threatened to cut all of my money if I don't go and make me move out. Anyway, none of that's a problem as soon as I wrap this job up. The woman who wants these pictures is very rich and _very_ angry. I'll be set until I'm done with school, and that's not even adding the scholarships I'm getting to the equation." She flipped though the photos on the camera's display, and satisfied turned it off and placed it back in her bag.

"A couple of pictures might be incriminating but that won't prove anything to a court," L said pointedly as he tapped his toes on the bench.

The girl suppressed a smile at the strange man sitting next to her, "The log I have of every message he's sent to that woman over the last six months however, will work nicely."

"Six months!" L's wide eyes bulged a little larger.

"The idiot has so much spyware on his computer I didn't even have to install a keylogger myself. I'd probably have _years_ on him if the computer wasn't so new. These photos are the icing on the cake so to speak." She noticed his glazed expression at the mention of cake and icing but continued, "I've got four days worth of them already. I figure a full seven days of this guy with a woman other than his wife ought to make for a nice case indeed."

L found he couldn't argue with that, though he did have a sudden craving for something sweet. "Is there anyplace that has good deserts around here?"

She blinked hard at his sudden shift in interest but thought quickly. "I don't like sweet things myself," she paused at his ill concealed gasp of disbelief, "I did see a small shop that sells frozen lemonade up north of here if you're interested in that."

"That sounds nice actually, I didn't think it would be so warm today. If you'll come with me I'll get you one too. It's the least I can do since we've had such an interesting conversation," L looked at her hopefully.

"Didn't I just say I didn't care for sweet things?" She sounded bemused and just a little incredulous at the idea.

"Lemon isn't sweet at all!" He scoffed and got to his feet, finally out of the strange crouching position he'd been sitting in, "Come on it will be nice."

_I must be crazy, this guy is creepy!_ The girl sighed and stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Fine, just a _small_ plain lemon flavored."

L ordered the large frozen strawberry lemonade for himself and the small plain one for her. He smiled to himself as he watched her eat it, knowing she enjoyed it but wasn't the type to ever admit to doing so.

"You really didn't have to get this for me, but thank you. I'll have to be home soon, so I have to say goodbye here," she bowed politely and turned to leave.

"You never did tell me your name," L said softly.

She turned her face towards him smiled and said, "What a coincidence neither did you."

L watched as she walked away, carefully filling away the color of the uniform she wore, height, weight, and hair color. She'd said she intended to get a full week of surveillance photos in and had only done four days so far. In all probability she would be there again on the same bench tomorrow, but in case she wasn't... Well it was never all that difficult to find a person, even in a busy city like Tokyo. L smiled to himself and wondered whether she shared this particular interest as well.

* * *

**A/N: H.H. Holmes is a real serial killer and the above book was written by Harold Schechter, _The Devil in the White City_ by Erik Larson is another book to read if you'd like to know more about him and the murders at the Chicago World's Fair in 1893.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Chapter three is up at the archive.

* * *

_Seventh Murder/Mutilation! Worried Japan Asks Who Could This Man Be?!_, L had read the sensationalistic headline staring out at him hours ago. 

"On the average, the small intestine is seven meters long. Seven meters times seven people...doesn't mean anything other than that police are incompetent," irritated she rumpled the newspaper.

"You don't seem surprised to find me here," L said sounding pleased as he perched next to her on the bench.

"Stalkers aren't hard to predict," she said eyeing him from behind the comics page.

"Light is mean," he pouted. "I'm not a stalker."

"We'll put aside that you just called me by a name you shouldn't know then, shall we?" Light's voice had a dangerous edge to it under the sarcasm.

"Don't get angry. After I researched you last night I decided I had nothing to lose by telling you who I am," L proclaimed with a solemnity that would have better suited the discovery of a long lost royal heir inside a fantasy novel.

Light folded the paper and lay it in her lap, "This better be good." She crossed her arms and glared sceptically at him for good measure.

It was difficult for him to look her in the eyes but he forced himself to do so. "I'm L. If you don't believe me I can prove it to you easily enough," L pointed a long finger to the paper's headline. "For example 'Man' is a bit presumptuous isn't it?"

"Aileen Wuornos and Sara Aldrete are the closest in profile I think. But the papers are unreliable, and my father..." Light swallowed hard, and looked away. She'd been trying to convince her father since the case started that the killer was a woman. It would have been easier talking to a brick wall, and with every argument he was less and less willing to share case details with her.

"I think so too--Wuornos and Aldrete I mean. An immigrant prostitute striking out in ritualized killings against past clients," he paused to chew on his thumb. "You'd think eventually she would run out of ways to artfully arrange entrails."

Light smiled, "You really are L then." It was hard to think of the spidery man wearing clothes identical to the day previous as someone as famous as L, but Light was just as sure that he was telling the truth as she was that the serial killer the country was so up in arms about was a woman.

He smiled back at Light, just a little unsure. L had been though her life in detail--school records, play reviews, I.Q. tests, medical records, and even special commendations from the police. He hadn't expected to ever be so interested in a person, and was even a little afraid.

Whammy's House had been an amazing place to grow up. L would have squandered his genius if he'd been brought up anywhere else--he just wasn't like other people. L had been the oldest there and hadn't had anyone to rely on past the most superficial of ways. It was nice to have someone understand the way you think about things, and share the same interests.

L hadn't ever had a friend, and even now was unsure of what to make of his own intentions. Light was very attractive, if a little boyish and something more than friendship was a definite possibility. Not that he'd know what to do with a lover when he wasn't sure how to handle a friend.

It was presumptuous he supposed, that he should assume either possibility on just their second meeting. L had thought for a moment when he'd called Light by her name she might hit him.

"In my research I found a website with a poor quality bootleg of you and Misa Amane preforming in _Chicago_. I was unaware the script called for so many close-ups of Miss Amane's breasts."

Light made a startled sound somewhere between a laugh and a cough, "Well, that's one reason why this year is Misa's last performance with our theater group."

"She needs one of those reduction surgeries?" L said with perfect seriousness.

Light narrowed her eyes at him, "No. The _attention_."

"My theater _Blue Ocean_ is an all-girl troupe, and girls get mean when they think their places are threatened. Misa wasn't an idol when she moved here from Kyoto, but she might as well have been. She's just one of those people that has the look you _know_ will make it. Misa might as well have painted a bulls-eye on her back. They tried to bully her, and it was pretty easy at first. Her parents were murdered not so long ago, and she was too depressed to stand up for herself.

I didn't like that at all. I hated to get involved but she wasn't in any condition to do anything else. I didn't do anything big, we practiced together and I made sure she wasn't alone with anyone that would cause her trouble," Light shook her head ruefully. "Now I can't seem to get rid of her, she has some kind of weird reverence for me. It hasn't been as awkward since she's been modeling and acting on TV, but she's definitely out grown our little theater."

"You said this year is the last?" L rubbed his ankle with the toes of one foot.

"For Misa and for me. It's another musical too--_Little Shop of Horrors_. I suppose everyone should act with a foam rubber plant at least once in their lives," Light was pleased to see him smile at that.

"Alas I'm afraid I'll have to forgo that particular experience. Who are you going to play?"

"Seymour Krelborn--I'm back to playing male roles. I was supposed to be Billy Flynn last year but our Velma broke her leg and there I was. It was too bad too--me and Misa had _We Both Reached for the Gun_ down perfectly."

"I'm sure you--" L was interrupted by the alarm on Light's watch.

"Sorry!" Light quickly switched it off and retrieved her camera. Just as the day before the man and his mistress emerged. Light snapped her photos as the woman locked up and they disappeared together.

L sighed as she put the camera away. "Will you have to go home soon?"

"I'm afraid so. Dad's working late as usual, and this is the week my mother plays Mahjong with the rest of neighborhood housewives. I have to make dinner and make sure Sayu doesn't destroy the place while they're out," she sounded a bit apologetic.

"You'll be here again tomorrow?" L almost winced at the hope in his voice.

"Tomorrow, the day after, and then I'll be done here," Light tried to keep her voice steady. There was no doubt L was a bit strange, but it was so pleasant to have someone understand and agree with the things she was thinking. She'd never met anyone close to her level before, it was a warm feeling and she resented having to leave to tend to a perfectly capable person.

L was staring resolutely at his feet, "Would you like to have dinner tomorrow? There's an Italian place not too far from here that makes excellent tiramisu, though I suppose you could eat something else..." he trailed off to a mumble.

"I think I'd like that."

L's head whipped up and his wide eyes blinked in rapid disbelief.

"Why did you ask me if you thought I'd say no?" Light asked through a laugh.

"It was only about a 6 percent chance, but I'm glad I was wrong," L smiled and stood up. "I've never been happy I wasn't right before."

"More than zero is always a good number," Light stood as well and picked up her bag. "See you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow," L knew he was grinning foolishly as she walked away, but couldn't find it in himself to care.

* * *

**A/N:** Sara Aldrete and Aileen Wuornos can be found on Wikipedia under female serial killers. 

For anyone wondering why Light's a girl in this, it's mainly because I've been reading lots of genderswap fic and wanted to write my own. I think male Light would find a way out of those acting lessons, and without a Death Note that really leaves him with no reason to know Misa at all. There's a particular Girl!Light story I'd like to write where there is a Death Note. It's a storyline I'm amazed no one else has tried yet, but as of the moment I don't have the confidence I'd get though it. If I can finish this fic, then maybe I'll give it a try.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** As usual the next chapter is up at the archive!

* * *

"Didn't bring anything to read?"

Light couldn't be seen as anything other than a woman in her tea length dress with the gold on black ginkgo leaf print. It wasn't provocative though it fit very well, and the only accent she wore was the simple black barrette in her hair. L had thought her boyish before now, but given her propensity for male roles had probably been an intentional projection. L had seen her in many outfits at many angles--the internet was a vast and valuable resource, but the best photo seemed lifeless and dull next to the real thing. Light had never seemed so real him as she did that very moment--if only she'd stop glaring so.

"Is that your way of saying 'sorry I'm late'?"

"There was never a set time for me to arrive," L prevaricated. "I thought I should wait until you were done with your pictures today--didn't want to be put off my food," he gave an exaggerated grimace.

"You could call. I don't believe for a second you don't have my cell number when you know so many other things about me," Light eyed him critically in this ever present sweatshirt and jeans. "You did say the Italian restaurant? They might not let you in wearing that."

L waved a hand dismissively, "Watari takes care of that kind of thing. No one will care."

"If you say so. Do we have a reservation at least?"

L rolled his eyes, "They'll be ready when we get there."

"Let's go then," Light shifted her bag to one shoulder. "Can I have your hand?"

L hesitated for what seemed an endless moment, then slowly extended his arm out to her as if he expected his hand to be severed clean off. Light ignored his trepidation and laced her fingers with his, tugging on his arm until he trudged along behind her.

Light was nonplussed. The silence they walked in was absolutely painful for her--L didn't seem to notice. Was he regretting showing himself to her so impulsively, or for making this date to begin with? From the moment they met all attempts to maintain contact had been from L, but he was so impossible to read. "Can we talk about your case?" _Or anything,_ she added mentally.

"Not out here--there's very little chance someone could overhear, but I don't want to try that experiment at the moment." This entire experience was off the charts of his personal risk avoidance scale. He smiled at her, "This particular restaurant is known for it's intimate setting and unobtrusive service."

L had been unable to discuss the case even with the police because he was sure they were obstructing his efforts. Their stubborn refusal to accept his profile combined with his latest discovery had made him absolutely sure. He'd got a DNA test in from the third murder scene, no match in any database as he expected, but it had definitely come from a woman. It was found in a bachelor's apartment--a man who never had any visitors until they found his body. The door hadn't been forced and there was a key missing. The woman had that key, and he had her blood.

Light relaxed minutely, _intimate_ and _unobtrusive_ indeed. Her father was shutting her out of this case, she wasn't sure if she could deal with it from L too. Light was probably among a select few people in the world that would enjoy discussing the figurative and literal 'gory details' over what should have been a normal dinner date. Associating the word normal with L probably didn't happen often either, Light imagined.

_Pace del Mela_ was a small, candlelit restaurant that somehow managed to be cave-like and inviting at the same time. If Light had doubted L's dedication to this evening she need look no further than the posted tasting menu:

_Antipasti_  
Prosciutto wrapped figs  
_Primo_  
Lemon pasta and asparagus risotto  
_Secondo_  
Spring lamb w/roasted rosemary potatoes  
_Contorno_  
Insalata Caprese (Salad of tomatoes, Mozzarella cheese, basil)  
_Formaggio_ and _frutta_  
Pecorino cheese and pears  
_Dolce_  
Hazelnut panna cotta w/blackberry compote, tiramisu, ricotta tart w/blueberries  
_Caffè__  
_Latte macchiato  
_Digestivo  
_Crema di Limoncello_  
_

  
"Surely three desserts is pushing it?" 

"I don't know what you mean," L's poorly feigned naiveté fooled no one.

Dinner with L was unusual beyond mixing the discussion of disembowelment with the lemon pasta. L removed the Prosciutto before eating the figs, he pushed the risotto around his plate with his fork without taking a single bite. He speared and ate a single potato before shredding his lamb with his butter knife, now and then shoveling a piece in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. Then during the salad course he stacked his tomatoes and cheese in an alternating pattern, carefully arranging the basil around the base. L ate an entire two pieces of Pecorino before he began disassembling the rest of the cheese plate and eating all the pear slices. Dessert was the only silent part of the meal as L devoured his desserts in an almost pornographic manner. Light didn't share his enthusiasm, but did manage to eat all of her tiramisu (very rich, but coffee flavoring made quite a difference as far as she was concerned), and taste the others before handing them over to L who disposed of them just as promptly as his own. Light left her latte macchiato unaltered, it was more milk than coffee and lightly echoed the flavor of the tiramisu. L spooned seven teaspoons from the sugar bowl into his before tasting and adding an eighth before downing the entire cup. Light sipped her Crema di Limoncello, a little sweet for her taste but not bad as liquors went. L looked as if he'd bitten into a raw lemon when he tasted his, the sugar in his coffee had only accentuated the sourness of it.

Light hadn't learned much about the case that she didn't already know. L seemed pleased at her ability to filter out the garbage the press reported and condense it into a usable criminal profile without any outside assistance. His own efforts had only progressed recently, and he was more than willing to listen to her describe certain people within the NPA who might have motive to cover up something of this magnitude. Disturbingly enough there were at least five people she could name right off--one of them her father's direct superior. They agreed that finding the source of the cover up would be the best way to find the murderer. The alternative was like looking for a needle in a haystack--prostitution was endemic among female illegals in Japan. There were more than enough women with the right motive.

"Watari will pick us up. You won't need to take the train home," L escorted her outside long after their meal had finished, a black car was waiting for them.

Light opened the rear door and mockingly gave a motioned bow for him to get in before her. Smiling wryly he did so, grabbing her forearm, dragging her inside and shutting the door behind them.

"So tomorrow, will you come to the hotel?"

"You're going to have to work on your propositions, L."

L sputtered, "That's not...that... I'm headquartered in a hotel. I thought you might like to look through some of the case files yourself." L snatched the barrette from Light's hair, "You'll come if you want it back!"

Light suppressed a laugh, "It's just cheap plastic you know."

"It's the principle of the thing!" he retorted childishly as she shook her head at him.

Light reached over for L's free hand and grasped it with her own, trailing over his long fingers, "You're older than me aren't you?"

"You can tell?" L asked as she carefully examined where his wrist met his arm, then traced over the lines of his palm.

"Whenever my sister watches those awful high school dramas on television I always watch the hands. You can always tell with the hands--those 'teenagers' really push it sometimes," she looked up with half a smile. "Does this bother you? You hesitated earlier when I took your hand," Light grasped his hand loosely in hers.

"I'm just not used to being touched by people I suppose. Because of the dangers of my work I never even meet the people I work with in person. This is more than an anomaly for me," L confided as Watari pulled up to the Yagami home.

"I'll be waiting as usual tomorrow. Try not to be too late would you?" Light squeezed L's hand then lent over and kissed him on the cheek.

He reluctantly relinquished her hand so she could open the door to leave. L felt feverish, he traced his cheek with trembling fingers as the door closed behind her.

"Shall we return to the hotel?" asked Watari.

L nodded his assent, then asked quietly, "Watari? Is this a good idea? Am I making a mistake?"

Watari looked at L dubiously through the mirror as he drove, "If you thought there was any real danger in the situation you wouldn't have started this in the first place, regardless of your feelings... You do like her don't you?"

"I like Light very much," L solemnly stared at his toes.

"If you'll forgive me for saying so, this might be your only chance."

Open, close, open, close, open, close--L fiddled with the clasp on Light's barrette. He didn't mind Watari saying so, it was only true after all. Open, close, open, close, open, close, ope...ow. The poorly made thing snapped apart and the metal of the clasp pinched his finger. L scowled down at the pieces--love was pain.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It's been years--literally--since I've written anything, so if you're hoping for one of those million chapter angst filled epics you are bound to be disappointed. I'm aiming for this to be a short series with a bit of romance--not too fluffy and definitely not one of the angst fests that define the Death Note fandom so well. I love to read them but I'm not up to writing one--the no Death Note AU helps quite a bit there! If anyone wants to take the premise of this fic and run with it in their own story I'd love to read it, just send me a link! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry this is a little late--there's a double length chapter up at the archive!

* * *

"One entire minute earlier than the last time. Is it a special occasion?" Light sat in the middle of their bench, her bag on one side and a mass of large envelopes on the other. 

"I had to pick up something. This time I didn't mean to be late," L crouched down in front of Light since she had not deigned to leave him anywhere to sit. He dug around inside his pocket and pulled out a flat black box, "I thought I should replace the one I broke."

She looked at him sideways and opened the jeweler's box. Light carefully put it onto her palm. It was a barrette, gold ginkgo leaf on black enamel. Very heavy for such a small thing, "It's made of real gold isn't it? You didn't have to do this, mine was only plastic."

"I wanted to get you something and I thought if I replaced something of yours you would be more likely to accept it," L said matter-of-factly.

It was true she supposed. "I don't know if it suits my uniform," she looked at him coyly.

L deftly took the barrette from her hand and fastened it quickly in her hair, sweeping her bangs to the side with the tips of his fingers.

"I got you something too," Light's voice was tinged with amusement as she opened the front compartment of her bag. "It's banana milk--it's probably really warm by now."

"I'll drink it anyway," L sounded as if he thought it was more than an even trade. He grabbed it from her hand and opened it, gulping it down so quickly she wondered if L had even tasted it.

"I brought some things I'd like you to look at. I'm not sure but I might have some new ideas for who and where," Light watched L's eyes widen. "I have to mail these off and then we can go." Light carefully added one last transcript to a manila envelope before sealing it shut. She had five envelopes total, one was filled with backups on CD in case the papers or photos needed reprinting.

After she gathered her things L steered her towards the nearest mail box with his hands on her shoulders. Light could feel him almost vibrating with excitement, so she only smiled at him. Quickly making her deposit, L continued pushing her to what she recognized as Watari's car.

"I am not a shopping cart," Light didn't feel nearly as irritated as she sounded. The pressure disappeared, Light almost overbalanced and went face first onto the car. Fortunately for her, L's reflexes stopped Light just in time for him to open the door.

"Oops," L said as she sighed in relief.

On the way to the hotel Light showed L a number of photos from a meticulously organized scrapbook. He recognized an uncommon number of the people in the background. Many from the police--national and local, as well as some he suspected were high ranking yakuza. In particular, Takeshi Tomoe from the NPA seemed to stand out.

"Where are those pictures from, and where were they taken?"

"They're from last year's wrap party--the usual cast members, parents, donors, and their dates. Mr. Tomoe's daughter was a member of my troupe about ten years ago. He still contributes money to Blue Ocean, and our cast parties have been held at his mansion for every year I've been involved. What caught my attention here wasn't that though--look a little closer." She pointed to a dark skinned woman in a maid's uniform. "I didn't remember the girls Mr. Tomoe uses to serve at these things until I looked though to find pictures of people my father works with when I got home last night."

L looked closely at the photo and 'maid' wasn't the first word that came into his mind. "When we get to the hotel Watari will have these scanned in so I can bring them up on my laptop and try to identify some of the women." It was definitely a long shot, but he'd been lucky before.

Light wasn't surprised to find L residing in one of the most exclusive hotels in the entire country, but she was impressed in spite of herself. L had an enormous suite, but there seemed to be little space taken up by equipment. A lone laptop lay on the floor in front of an enormous window looking out onto the city below. It was twilight and Tokyo's lights began to glow under the waning sun.

As Light stared outside L crouched down in front of his computer to check his missed messages. Eventually Light managed to tear her eyes away and sat down behind L on the floor, putting one leg to each side of him. Her small breasts pressed flat against his back as she leaned in to look over his shoulder. L sat up ramrod straight, drawing his knees to himself even more tightly with his arms.

L felt her give a small laugh and she whispered quietly, "So that's what it takes to unbend your spine." Light rested her head on his shoulder, "Miss anything important?"

He shook his head silently. "No, I hadn't expected there to be. Let me show you some of the crime scene photos."

Unfortunately, Light couldn't see anything in the gruesome pictures that L hadn't noted himself. Blood spatter indicated a right handed perpetrator, and the ritual markings left behind a strange warping of Santeria. Light wrapped her arms around L's chest and was very happy she hadn't eaten dinner yet. She wasn't squeamish by a long shot, but there was something macabre about those photos that transcended a 2-D screen.

"Could I kiss you?" L spoke softly, almost as if he didn't want her to hear the question. His dark eyes were sincere though almost as unreadable as ever.

"Please."

L was a little off center to start with, but found he was able to figure out the most pleasant way to go about things fairly quickly. Light liked his lips. They were very soft, and though he'd seemed unsure at the outset he seemed to handle kissing with the same amazing ability to learn as he did with everything else. They were oblivious to everything for a long time until Watari wheeled in a cart full of food for dinner and cleared his throat politely.

L jerked away startled, and flushed brightly. It had been years since the last time someone had come from behind without him being aware of it. Watari made no comment as he spread out a blanket on the floor for an impromptu picnic. L's embarrassment proved no barrier to his appetite. He gorged himself shamelessly on desserts eager as always, while Light ate a more healthy variety of things from inside a large lacquered bento box.

"Next time you want a kiss you don't have to ask." Light reached over to work her fingers through L's hair, running the wild strands through her fingers and brushing it away from his eyes. L's pale complexion made his blushing skin seem especially bright, Light felt the warmth in her own cheeks and was glad her skin wouldn't give her away so completely. His usually wide eyes were heavy lidded and glazed--Light had no delusions that he was this guileless the rest of the time.

"Do you have to go home tonight?" L studiously avoided looking into her eyes.

"I do. That reminds me though," Light retrieved her bag and opened a zippered pocket. "Here. If you don't want to come you can always auction it off--Misa fans are paying ridiculous prices for them! The cast party will be at Mr. Tomoe's mansion per usual. We're allowed to bring dates if we want to."

L ran the pads of his fingers over the embossed text on the invitation to Light's last show at the theater, "Do you...want to?"

"If you're willing to come. It's a costume party though, and that outfit you seem to be so fond of won't cut it," Light wondered what Misa would make of her showing up with L when she'd been trying (and failing) to pester her into a double date with Ryuuga Hideki for months.

L looked down at his shirt as if he'd never seen it before, "Going as myself shouldn't be an option anyway. I assume you have some parameters in mind?"

"I've already got my costume. I can put one together for you along the same lines," Light watched L try to keep his face from contorting in horror as he visualized any number of cutesy couples costumes. "You'll be disappointed by whatever abomination you're imagining. Though I don't think I'll enlighten you just yet."

"Absolutely no socks," L crossed his arms and pouted.

"You won't need any," Light valiantly fought against the urge to give him the idea that socks would be a blessing compared to what she had planned. L would worry enough about being in a situation he had no control over. "I won't have much time in the two weeks before the show. I've got practice and I need to keep up with my homework--graduation isn't far off."

"But...when will I see you?" L slumped over to lay his head on her lap.

Light carded though his hair with one hand, "I'm not sure. I can't promise anything but maybe you can come over for dinner one night. You can always call me on the phone."

"I guess," he muttered petulantly. "But Light has to cook dinner and make dessert--a good one. And, _and_ talk to me at least everyday."

"So long as you know that if you die of food poisoning I'm not explaining it to Interpol," Light kissed him casually on the forehead.

L smiled faintly, knowing that was the only concession he was likely to get. He pulled Light down and flipped her over, pinning her down for a kiss.

"Am I heavy?"

"My current theory is that you have hollow bones like a bird," she wanted to tell him to eat more but after seeing his metabolism in action she doubted it would do any good. "L, I really do have to go home."

He clutched her to himself possessively, "I know. I'll call Watari." The next two weeks were going to be the most difficult of his life, he was sure of it.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: This chapter's longer than my usual, I hope you like it! I'm up for title suggestions, since I'm still drawing a blank. New chapter is also up at the archive!

* * *

Talking to L over the phone was a little awkward in the beginning. The first time he called Light he'd left the voice-changer on his phone running. Of course it had been designed to default on so his voice print could not be recorded to identify him, but L still felt embarrassed when she laughed at him for forgetting to put in the override code. 

L was persuasive when he wanted something--even something mundane as going with Light on the weekly household shopping trip.

"L, it's nice that you miss me but I don't take long to get groceries. In the end it will probably be more frustrating to see each other for so little time," Light tried to reason with him.

"Call me 'Ryuzaki' when we go out in public," L impetuously disregarded her argument.

"I don't know why I should. 'L' could stand for anything after all," Light had already resigned herself to the fact L would come no matter what she said to him.

"Normally I would agree with you but it's publicly known that I'm in the country. Combine that with the fact your father is working the case for the NPA and it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume we are the same person."

"It's not much to ask I guess, plus I'm sure you're in route to the car already," she could hear the elevator ding as it changed floors over the phone. "What _does_ L stand for by the way?"

"Justice of course," L said smugly.

Light suppressed a groan, "I can see that ridiculous smile of yours through the phone."

"And I can see you roll your eyes at me," he was quiet for a long time. "I really am L, just L."

"Or 'Ryuzaki' in public," Light said blithely. "I'm leaving now so I'm going to hang up. See you there."

It wasn't a long walk so Light was surprised to see L already there waiting, leaning against Watari's car and tapping his foot impatiently. It was quite an amazing thing watching the change in his expression as he saw her. Perhaps whatever it was that let L get there so quickly wasn't limited to cars, in the blink of an eye L had bridged the distance between them. His mouth was quickly on hers in a deep desperate kiss.

"You seemed pretty vocal on your disapproval of public displays like this not long ago," Light said breathlessly as she pulled away.

L pressed their foreheads together, "Doesn't count," he said childishly and hugged her body closer to his.

"One of my neighbors is starring at us." _Along with everyone else on the street_. "Let's go in." Light kissed his cheek, grasped his hand in hers and led him into the store.

L behaved for the most part, Light had been afraid he would run loose like an overgrown toddler. He did tend to cling, which would have annoyed a great many people, but Light had always thrived on attention of others. L was someone she'd had an amazing amount of respect for even before she knew him so she especially reveled in his attention. Nonetheless it was difficult not to cringe as he stared a little too longingly at the strawberries, or as he decimated all the samples from the bakery. All too soon she'd gathered everything her mother had put on her shopping list, and went to pay at the register.

"This is just depressing," he pouted with his thumb at his lip, only reinforcing Light's vision of him as an overgrown child.

"That's what I was trying to tell you on the phone!" Light shook her head at him. "I was going to tell you before your brilliant idea to tag along that you can come over for dinner tomorrow."

L smiled widely, "What time?"

"About six would be good. My sister Sayu will be around for most of the time, so don't get your hopes up for a lot of time alone," Light watched as his eyes glazed over and wondered if he'd heard anything past the first sentence.

L insisted on driving her home though she didn't have much to carry. Mostly it was so he could cling to her mercilessly without an audience. He hadn't seen her for nearly a week, and after their dinner he wouldn't see Light again until the night of her play. L had been unsuccessful in getting her to tell him what he would end up wearing, but was confident in his ability to wear her down before the appointed time and said so.

Light laughed, "You know now I have to keep it a secret purely to irritate you!"

"What if I kiss you--" he did so, "--like that?"

"Well, I'd ask you to eat your cake after the garlic bread next time you want to clean out the bakery," she teased.

L didn't know why it was his fault the garlic bread had looked like zucchini bread. He looked out of his window and frowned, "We're here. I guess you have to go again."

Light gathered her bags and kissed him goodbye, "I'll see you tomorrow, L."

* * *

L was a little early the next day, bringing a bottle of sweet chocolate liqueur with him. Light supposed that was the equivalent of a bottle of wine in his world. The Yagami house was well cared for, and Light was pleased to show L around even though it was nothing next to the luxury hotels he favored. L swiftly set to work rummaging through Light's closet when they finished the tour in her room. 

"The costumes aren't here--it won't do you any good to look!" She'd suspected he'd try something like this and removed them to store at the theater just that morning.

"Ah, but you might only be saying that so I won't search properly," L said glibly and moved to check her desk drawers, book shelves and even under the bed.  
After he was satisfied that there weren't any hidden costume compartments in the walls or the floor, he observed the surroundings in a more casual way. Light's desk was covered in neatly organized areas, some for school work and scripts, photographs, various knick-knacks (presumably gifts from Sayu and Misa), the black box he'd given her, and basket full of hand made tissue paper flowers.

"You don't seem the type of girl who does much craft work," L pulled a blue carnation from the basket.

"I'm not usually. My homeroom did them for the cultural festival--we dressed in yukata and sold them. In the end we made as much if not more money than the cafes and stores took in. You can have one if you want, these are just leftovers."

L slipped the carnation through one of the belt loops on his jeans then kissed her. He tackled Light onto her bed and set his mouth to work on her neck, wriggling his fingers to get underneath the layers of her clothing.

"It's good to know I can count on you for subtlety," Light managed to get out between gasps. "You need to stop--Sayu will be home any minute." He licked the shell of her ear and she tried not to writhe beneath him,"Aah! I have to start dinner and help Sayu with her homework."

"Nnn," he paused and gave a frustrated sigh. "You did warn me, I'm just used to doing what I want."

"Wanting something and having the time to do it are completely different things," Light squeezed him tightly then ran her fingers through his messy hair. "I think you crushed that flower."

L sat up, "I'll keep it anyway. I've done some tutoring work before, if you think it will help I could do that while you're cooking."

"We'll see what Sayu says. She really only needs help with math, so it shouldn't take too long if she agrees. That is if you're a competent tutor," she taunted as she stood up.

L huffed and decided not to dignify that with an answer.

Light and L were lucky they stopped when they did, as soon as Light closed the door behind them she heard Sayu shout, "I'm home!" from downstairs. Light introduced L as 'Ryuzaki' and tried to talk Sayu into letting him tutor her for the night. She looked pretty skeptical about the idea, even more so when L perched on a chair to watch them argue. In the end Sayu decided that if her sister could date the 'weird guy', she could brave a single math assignment under his tutelage.

Light didn't mind the argument, she was a little relieved L wouldn't be hovering over her while she was cooking. She could manage a few things in the kitchen, but Light had never been a chef. Watching L drool over cake batter would have been an immense distraction.

Only fifteen minutes later Sayu bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"There's no way you're done already. Where did Ryuzaki go?" _At least the cake's in the oven_.

"Bathroom break! You know Light, that guy isn't nearly as strange as I thought he would be!"

"I'm sure he'll take that as a complement," Light said wryly. Sayu squirmed a little so she was at least aware that it wasn't the nicest thing she could have said. "You haven't seen him eat yet, you might change your mind back."

Sayu rolled her eyes then regarded Light earnestly,"You seem pretty serious about that guy. I've heard you talking on the phone with him until really late at night, plus you hardly ever invite anyone over--even Misa's only been here once!" Sayu exclaimed as if it was criminal to keep Misa away. Light was rather of the opposite view.

"It's not a matter of how much I like him in the end. There's no telling when he will have to leave, and his job's classified so I can't exactly ask him where he's going to go or going to do. But...He's probably the only person in the world I would ever marry, if that's what you wanted to know," Light fixed her eyes on the oven timer as if staring at it might make time move faster.

"Oh." Sayu twiddled her fingers, there was a long pause before she said, "I don't know why you're making a full sized cake. Mom and me are on that fruit diet thing, Dad's never home, and you hate sweet things."

"Believe me, it won't be a problem," Light smiled at the change of subject. There was a quiet rustling sound from near the doorway. Light could see L's toes peeking out from behind a corner, "I think we're being spied on--time to get back to work!"

Sayu groaned, "Why do I need math again?" She shambled slowly up to her room with L close behind.

It was another half-hour before they reappeared downstairs. Light was pleased dessert was finished, decorated, in the refrigerator and out of L's sight while she worked on the main course.

L dragged a chair over to crouch on so he could peer over Light's shoulder while she cooked.

"Is this really that interesting?" Light stirred the chicken around the wok

"What are you making?"

"Chicken with honey sauce, it's not much work. We've got one of those fuzzy logic rice cookers too, so everything will be ready whenever I'm done with this," Light supposed he was making a superhuman effort to avoid asking about dessert.

"I want extra honey sauce!"

"You would," Light watched as he leaned forward and peered down into the wok, dangerously close to the metal pan. She got the idea that warning him away would be a futile endeavor.

Seemingly satisfied he sat back further on the chair. "Umm, Light?"

The corner of her mouth turned up. "Yes, Ryuzaki?" _Here it comes_.

"Can I have some cake? What kind did you make?" L tapped his toes on the chair, and looked at her with pure longing.

"It's Strawberry-Banana Chocolate Cake--boxed cake mix, banana pudding for frosting, strawberries on top, and no you can't have any until you eat your dinner."

He drooped down and sulked.

Sayu and Light both laughed at him and Light said, "One of the benefits of frying is that it's fast. Don't look so depressed!"

Sayu set the table while Light piled the plates high with food, and L continued to sulk despite the extra honey sauce. Light decided to get out the cake and set it on the counter, in hopes that L would be motivated to eat with his target close at hand.

It worked. Light and Sayu had only eaten about half of their food when he was finished.

"How can he hold chopsticks like that and eat so fast?" Sayu stared unabashed.

"I've no idea," Light watched his hand twitch above the empty plate. "You can go ahead and cut a piece for yourself if you don't want to wait on us."

L bolted to the counter, plate in hand.

"Leave a piece or two behind would you?" Light was a little surprised when L simply cut a reasonably sized slice and returned with it to continue dinner. She was less surprised that when he finished he immediately got up and got another piece, repeating the action again and again until there were precisely two slices of cake left.

Light and Sayu ate one piece each, they both wondered whether he was actually full or just being polite.

Light was surprised again when L helped her clear everything away and wash the dishes. Afterwards they settled in together on the couch and watched TV with Sayu, quietly mocking her idol of the moment whenever she squealed over him.

After the show was over Light quietly urged L to call Watari to be picked up, "It's getting late and our parents will be home soon. I hate to run you off like this but my Dad and I are still fighting over things and I'd rather you not be in the middle."

"I don't mind so much, today was really fun. I just hate missing you all the time," L lay his head on her shoulder for a moment before getting up and walking over to the door.

Light followed and put her outside shoes on, "So any sign of food poisoning?"

"Not yet but there's always tomorrow," he smiled up at her as he put his sandals on. "The moon is waning gibbous tonight, it will be last quarter soon."

Light motioned down to her shoes, "I'll wait outside with you."

"I'm glad," L took her hand and they walked together outside beyond the front gate.

"How long were you listening earlier?" Light watched him out of the corner of her eye.

He'd fully intended for her to notice he was there spying, "I wonder...should I tell the truth?"

She felt her face warm, "I think if you could get away with it, you'd take me away from here without a second thought." _Was it presumptuous to say so?_

"Can I get away with it?" He looked at her with a deadly serious expression.

"I don't...I don't know. Don't ask me these things--I can't think when you do this," Light hated being overcome by emotions, having her mind gummed up from making what should be a perfectly rational decision.

"You should try sitting with your knees up. I find it increases my thinking exponentially," L said with perfect sincerity.

She was heartened to hear it, and kissed him as they sat down to wait. They tried to stargaze, but the bright lights of the city bleached out every light in the sky but the moon.

"You can take all the time to think you need." L hesitated for an age then said, "But I think that Light should stay with me."

Light wrapped her arms around him again and buried her face in neck. She knew what he wanted, it was especially terrifying because she was starting to believe that was what she wanted too.

* * *

**A/N**: I think there's a nice contrast with the way L acts here, with the way Misa acts in canon. L obviously doesn't cling at Misa levels, but I think it shows how differently Light treats someone she actually cares about. I'll stop analyzing my own work and thank everyone who reviewed. It's always nice to have feedback especially when you haven't written in such a long time! 


	6. Chapter 6

L fervently hoped the evening would get better from here on out. As soon as he arrived at the theater he'd been harassed by the doorman and accused of stealing his ticket. Presumably not being dressed in a suit or tuxedo accounted for it, though there were many besides him in casual clothing. L had taken the liberty of checking though the wallet and pockets of his tormentor for his own personal amusement--why did people carry breath mints if they had no intention of using them? The man hadn't noticed a single move despite his supposed concern for security. After the rest of the line behind him started to vocally express their displeasure with the wait, L was finally grudgingly let inside. 

L shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't enjoying this at all. The cast was talented enough he supposed, but he seemed to be directly at odds with the rest of the audience. Not only did the audience approve of the murder of Dr. Scrivello, they were violently opposed to any action against the protagonist and his love interest. How would one incarcerate a murderous, alien plant anyway?

L found Light's performance was disturbing as well. It was one thing to lose yourself inside a role, but he could see no signs of Light at all. Misa, though absolutely convincing in her performance, was still Misa underneath--like with most great actors and actresses there was that individual essence of personality present, no matter how well performed. Becoming so completely disassociated was something horrible and dangerous for a genius--you couldn't rely on your own mind. No wonder she hated acting, Light didn't even exist on that stage. Personally it made his skin crawl, but no one else seemed to notice.

_Probably busy recording another feature about Misa's breasts for the internet_, he noted cynically. Since L had come here to see Light, he decided to make his way to the backstage dressing rooms to wait for her. If he happened to find what he was supposed to be wearing later inside it would just be a fortunate coincidence, wouldn't it?

As the universe was conspiring against him, L ended up having to go outside to find the back entrance. All other routes backstage were blocked by security or tabloid photographers there to try to get shots of Misa. L only stumbled into a few prop rooms by mistake before finding Light and Misa's shared dressing room. He greatly appreciated the foil stars with 'Light' and 'Misa' written in with magic marker, posted on the outside of the door.

The room was only about the size of a large closet, but that hadn't kept fans from sending flowers, candy, fruit and gift baskets--so many of them that L could hardly find a place to walk. There were open paths to the two chairs in front of the makeup area, but none to the place L wanted to go--the large wardrobe on the far side of the room. He tried twice. On his first attempt he knocked over a vase full of orange calla lilies, spilling water on a teddy bear meant for Misa. It's black button eyes stared up at him accusingly. During the second attempt L's toe nudged a large fern a bit too far to the left. It fell over on it's side and rolled over onto a fruit basket, the full weight of the large clay pot splitting open a melon inside. At least it was still inside the basket's plastic covering so it didn't get all over the floor. L knew he was pretty well coordinated and if he was having this much trouble walking a few feet he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything at all without clearing out some of the room first.

L sat down on a chair in front of a styrofoam wig stand, glowering as he realized the little chair would leave him no room to crouch properly. Lipstick and other makeup were scattered over his side of the counter top, along with hair ribbons, and three pairs of black gloves. He deduced that he had to be sitting in Misa's chair, the clutter on his side and the organized makeup box and hairbrush on the other confirmed it. L decided that if he had to wait he might as well eat some of the sweets from around the room, after all Light wouldn't want them.

Light wore a simple terrycloth robe since she'd gone straight to the shower room to cool off after hours under the hot stage lighting. Light rubbed her eyes tiredly as she walked towards her dressing room. Misa had gone out to sign autographs and pose for the cameras. _Better her than me_. Everything had gone well enough but she was very happy it was over for good.

As she opened the door to the dressing room Light could see the remains of many boxes of chocolates. A few were empty of all but the wrappers, though there were some with pieces halfway eaten--no doubt having less than desirable fillings, "I hope you know, most of those were Misa's."

"I saved the cards," L pointed to the precariously balanced stack cards sitting to the right of Light's hairbrush, it seemed he'd thoughtfully read them as well.

"I thought we were going to meet outside?" Light had more or less expected him to try something strange, but she didn't think that he'd be waiting for her.

"It's a waste for you to come out to get me and then come right back in again. Besides, they tried to keep me out of the theater entirely earlier. I find my pseudo breaking and entering entirely justified," L didn't want to bring up the show and Light didn't seem interested in discussing it. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I miss you too, you know," L smiled as Light buried her head on his chest.

L ran his fingers through her damp hair, "I do."

"Seriously, Misa isn't going to--"

"Why is that guy in our dressing room?" Misa was still in her wig and wedding dress from the last act, she glared the man in _her_ chair.

Light pulled away and turned to Misa, "Ryuzaki you mean?"

"That guy," Misa pointed at L and puffed her cheeks out like a blowfish, "ate my chocolates?"

"He probably thought they were mine--besides you never eat them. Anyway this is Ryuzaki, the guy I've been seeing," Light had to give Misa credit for the way she managed to keep herself under control after such a grueling performance, her jaw merely opened and closed once while she stared at L in disbelief.

Misa pulled the wig off her head with a quick tug and put it on the styrofoam head with as much dignity as she could muster. She looked at Light worriedly, rocking back and forth from one foot to the other, "If Light is being blackmailed Misa knows some people--"

"Misa, Ryuzaki isn't blackmailing me," Light said as firmly as she could without being rude. She wondered if Misa had looked at them long enough to notice anything besides L's mess.

"Misa will be in the shower. Maybe you can take _that guy_ somewhere else before Misa comes back?" she said in her sweetest voice, glared hard at L and left the room as quickly as she could.

"I think she likes you," Light said brightly, then more seriously, "I've got our costumes in one of the practice rooms just let me grab a few things and we can go change."

Light led L down a long corridor and though a sliding door. The room was much larger than the dressing room they'd left, though the single bulb hanging down from the ceiling gave off the bare minimum of light needed for them to find their way inside. The walls were covered with mirrors, and the floors were made of polished hardwood. L could see a small box and two garment bags next to the baby grand piano that sat at the far end of the room.

"They teach ballet here?" Their footsteps echoed around the empty room.

"Yes, this room isn't used very often though." Light sat her makeup case down on the piano bench, "You can look inside the bag--yours is labeled. I know you want to."

L wondered for a moment if Light had decided to dress him up as a woman when he opened his garment bag. It took him a moment to place it in his mind, but he did recognize the chiton and himation, clothing favored by the ancient Greeks. There was also a pair of leather sandals and a slim gold crown.

"I considered a few different gods, but most would require making you cake on a ton of concealer for the bags under your eyes," she paused to savor the look of terror on his face. "With your hair and eyes I think Hades suits you well enough," Light opened her garment bag and pulled out a golden apple. "As for me..." she put it into his palm.

L ran the pads of his fingers over the text etched in Greek, _KALLISTI_, "For the fairest," his lips curved in a half smile.

"I've always thought the gods of death and discord must be good friends, out of necessity if nothing else," Light smiled at him.

"Maybe so, but why be strife incarnate?"

"Have you ever read this bit from Hesiod? 'She pushes the shiftless man to work, for all his laziness. A man looks at his neighbor, who is rich: then he too wants work; for the rich man presses on with his plowing and planting and ordering of his estate. So the neighbor envies the neighbor who presses on toward wealth. Such Eris is a good friend to mortals.' Though technically each Eris is different," Light took her apple back. "Also, Misa is going as Aphrodite and I intend to taunt her with this."

L found he was fond of that idea. "I do appreciate all this, though I know you had already planned for yourself," it was a great relief that he wouldn't be squeezed into tight fitting clothes or shoes.

"I wanted you to come, and be comfortable doing so. Now, we need to get dressed. I've got a wig in that box over there, and they're a pain to fix," Light gathered the rest of her costume from the bag.

Light wasn't shy about getting undressed with L there, but she had to prod him along when he just stood there staring instead of putting his own costume on. A chiton wasn't all that complicated, but L had a little bit of trouble moving around the massive amounts of fabric so he could get it on, then the himation over the top. Everything fit nicely even the sandals, L was impressed that she could guess his size so accurately. By the time he placed the gold crown on his head, Light was already perfecting the wig on her head.

"I hate wearing these. That's why I keep my hair short, it helps a little, " A gold ampyx restrained the dark curls of Light's wig. "We can leave everything here, I'll come back tomorrow night since I have to clean out all of my stuff anyway. Unless you'd rather have Watari get your things?"

L shook his head. He had many more pairs of jeans and sweatshirts, he wouldn't miss these. "I will call Watari to pick us up though."

The drive was uneventful on the way to the Tomoe Mansion, and the party itself much the same. L had been hoping to do a little eavesdropping, but aside from the cast members and their dates none of the usual suspects had shown up. They were no doubt paranoid to be out and about with a serial killer on the loose, which confirmed for L that many of them must know _something_. L had gotten a glimpse of Mr. Tomoe when he congratulated the cast for their efforts before quickly disappearing. He also noted how Tomoe's eyes had lingered on Light for longer than L was comfortable with during his little speech.

The constant glares from Misa weren't adding much to the experience either, and the wrap party was almost a complete waste as far as L could see. At least the strawberry mousse was good, and watching Light maneuver her former co-stars into fighting over an apple covered in gold leaf was perversely satisfying. L seemed to be the only person unsurprised when Misa punched the girl in the bunny suit in the face before snatching the apple and declaring victory.

Light covered her mouth with her palm to keep from laughing as Misa bounced up and down with her prize. After making a circuit of the room to make sure she'd congratulated and said goodbye to everyone she made her way over to L. "I hope you haven't been bored."

"No, I really did like the free entertainment," L smiled and rested a thumb on his lip.

"Are you ready to leave? I know I am," Light took his free hand and squeezed it firmly.

"It's early yet, are you sure you want to go home?" he said plaintively

"I only said I wanted to leave, who said anything about going home? After all no one's expecting me," she kissed the inside of L's wrist.

"Oh," L's mouth went dry, and he wildly fumbled through the folds of his costume for his cell phone. It was funny that what he'd seen as a lackluster evening seemed suddenly inspired.

* * *

**A/N**: Late again--this fic's been fighting me kicking and screaming! I am open for suggestions for fic names, nothing really springs to mind for me yet and I'm getting closer to the end! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed--even the plain 'I love this' ones encourage me a lot! As usual new chapter is up at the archive! 


	7. Chapter 7

Light languidly stretched, first her arms above her head and then her legs, wiggling her toes to make sure they still worked. She quickly open and closed her eyes trying to blink the sleep away. Light heard a muffled snort from the other side of the bed, and she turned her head to see L peeking at her over a pile of pillows. She had been vaguely aware that he'd gotten up sometime in the night because she couldn't feel his bony knees poking her in the back anymore. 

"What time is it?" Light yawned.

"Noon," L's voice was muffled by the pillows.

"No, seriously," Light pushed the pillows over and they toppled off the bed.

"Seriously. I think Light was really tired," L looked entirely too smug for her liking.

"Hmm. It's like I'd just run a marathon or preformed in a play or something," she needled him. L gave her a ridiculous fake pout and Light grabbed his arms and pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him soundly, then ruffled his hair. L was wearing his usual jeans and sweatshirt, the denim felt new and rough against her bare skin. L smiled at her and buried his head between her breasts for a moment before wrapping her body with his own, sitting her up between his legs in his normal crouched position.

"I don't know how you can sit like this all the time. At least you're warm though--everything but the sheets fell on the floor," Light pulled his arms around herself tightly. "I guess I'll just have to dig out my costume to wear until I can get to some clothes."

"The costumes are...unsalvageable I'm afraid," L's toes twitched and he smiled against her cheek.

"Oh." Now that she was more awake she remembered exactly why they were...unsalvageable, and blushed.

"I'll have Watari get something for you to wear from the hotel boutique--if you insist on wearing clothes," he grinned.

"If you didn't want me to wear anything you shouldn't have gotten dressed," L pouted genuinely at her this time. "I don't think Watari wants to see me wandering around here naked anyway."

"You never know--" he began before Light softly punched him in the shin. He promptly kicked the side of her leg back.

"Be that way. I should at least have underwear somewhere in here. I remember tossing it down anyway," Light craned her neck to look around the room.

"I haven't seen anything," L tried for nonchalant.

"Pervert. I don't think I even want to know," she sighed. "Putting that aside, I was expecting a phone call around eleven--"

"From Mrs. Hikage? I answered it," L sounded pleased with himself.

Light raised an eyebrow, "Am I going to be mad at you?"

"Well, Mrs. Hikage was a little disappointed when you didn't answer, but she was very pleased with your work. You're getting a 600,000 yen bonus on top of your base fee," L was proud that Light had been able to make a substantial impression with her work, even on something as trivial as a divorce case.

"I suppose it's nice I don't have to worry about where I'm getting the money for those costumes now," she teased and L blushed this time. Light had a good idea what she might use the rest of her bonus on, though she didn't know if L would appreciate it. He'd definitely have his answer though.

"Now that that's taken care of would you like me to order you something to eat for lunch?" L toyed with her hair.

"It may be lunch time, but I'd still like some breakfast. I'm sure you've already had yours," Light watched his eyes gleam.

"Waffles with strawberries, whipped cream, and ten different kinds of syrup," L said with a kind of melancholic nostalgia as if they had been eaten years ago, instead of hours.

"Ten! That's a little excessive even for you. I'll stick to eggs and toast if it isn't too much trouble," Light listened to him call Watari requesting food and clothing 'In that order' using the phone on the nightstand, and mouthed 'Pervert' in his direction.

"I've got to go and sort through some things on my computer, but it won't take long. The bathroom is through the left door if you'd like to use it. Don't forget your food is coming though," he looked apologetic that he couldn't keep her wrapped up in bed all day.

"_Clothes_ are coming too right?"

"I'll be back soon," L he avoided answering, kissed her on the temple, and climbed off the bed.

Light knew she could use a shower, and if she was lucky she'd find a robe to wear in with the towels. She'd be happy to get into anything other than a sheet really--the costume party was over and she had no intention of making a toga.

Though it was a quick shower Light did have time to note the heated floor tiles, the very pleasant hotel issued almond soap, and the monogrammed 'L' robe that _had_ been hanging on the interior door of the linen closet. The robe seemed to be in standard issue 'foreigner' size and hung down well past her knees. _L will be disappointed_.

Light might have taken her shower just a little too quickly, because when she opened the door to the bedroom it was still empty of food, clothing, and L. She decided to see if L really only had the one outfit for everyday. She opened an armoire and found it empty of anything. Then she checked the left side of the dresser--also empty, but the top drawer on the right wasn't. Light found a broken barrette, a crumpled paper carnation, and the recently missing underwear. The outer door swung open and L hesitated at the threshold when he saw what she was looking at.

"It's kind of cute really--well I don't know about the _underwear_," Light comforted him awkwardly.

"The food's here if you want to come out," L wasn't embarrassed, he had only been afraid of her reaction. "I was going to bring it in here but if you insist on being dressed," he looked pointedly at the robe, "you might as well eat out here."

Light followed L into the living area and sat down in front of a low table holding a breakfast tray for her and a tea tray for L.

"I see you maintain that lemon doesn't count as something sweet," Light pointed at the enormous lemon-poppy seed muffin that sat next to her eggs.

"Counts less than usual for a muffin--it isn't even a proper pastry," he crossed his arms, daring her to contradict him.

She split it in half and handed a piece to L, "Something to go with your sugar and caffeine?"

"I want to talk to you about your father," L was about as subtle as being hit by a train.

"If you wanted the entire muffin you could just say so," Light looked nauseous.

"You only told me a little about it, but he seemed to change his behavior towards you only recently, correct? Have you considered he might be being blackmailed?" All playfulness was gone from him, she had no doubt this was L speaking as a detective.

"It's been in the past couple of months..." she viscously stabbed an egg with her fork and the yolk leaked all over the plate. "About the time the murders started...I didn't even consider..." Light muttered, mostly to herself.

"You were probably too intimately involved in the situation to see it. That's why it's best to stay uninvolved as a detective. In this situation you didn't have a choice in the matter," L stated baldly. "I only thought of it myself when I saw that Tomoe was a little too interested in you personally, and not as an actress leaving the troupe he finances."

"Even if that's true, it means my father doesn't have any respect in my abilities," Light gave him a bitter smile. "I know now I can't trust him not to do something like this again if he thinks it will protect me."

"It's only a speculative link, but it gives me enough confidence to call in an outside operative to investigate the inside Mr. Tomoe's home," _whether it was strictly legal or not_. They ate in silence for a while.

"It's been longer than the usual time between killings, and this doesn't seem to be the type of murderer to change M.O.," Light looked for confirmation in those dark eyes. "Do you think you might find her there?"

L's lips slowly curved into a smile. He would never regret this bit of personal involvement.

* * *

**A/N**: I know I get slower all the time! Sorry everyone! Chapter 8's up at the archive. It looks like this fic's title will stay _Untitled_ as the only other alternative I could think of was _Lemon_, and I'd rather not be lynched for false advertising! 


	8. Chapter 8

L paced back and forth in front of a wall of monitors, cell phone glued to his ear. "255... Switch to phone 7-B...256..." L mumbled to himself, then heard a knock on the door. He scowled fiercely at the distraction as he listened to Light's voice mail message. "257..." L barely registered the action when Watari moved to open the outside door. "258..."

"I hope you don't mind me coming over, " Light said pleasantly, laying her bag to the floor.

L dropped his phone and rushed to her side, pinning her shoulders to the wall, "258..."

Light would have been frightened, but he looked ill instead of angry. L's hands were clammy and shaking, and his face was a terrible shade of green instead of his usual unhealthy pallor. "L, are you alright?"

"I called...258 times... Changed phones several times in case of individual catastrophic failure, even called that..._Misa_," L whispered.

"I had to go shopping for something, so I turned my cell off. It's rude to have your phone ring and bother the other customers. This is a bit of an overreaction isn't it?" Light tried to stay composed while L's empty eyes pinned her more tightly than his hands.

"I thought you were dead," L said in his bleakest monotone.

"What?! Why?" Light had only left home about two hours earlier.

"There was a fire at your house, I saw it on the news," his eyes darted to the video wall on the far side of the room.

"Fire? Is everyone alright?" Her father had been at work, but Sayu and her mother would have been at home.

"As far as the news knew," L took a deep breath an pulled away, feeling a little guilty when he saw Light try to massage some feeling back into the points where he'd grabbed her. "I was more concerned about you being missing and presumed dead."

"I'll need to tell everyone I'm okay and see what's happening," Light wasn't reassured. Everyone might be alive, but she couldn't count on the news to know the extent of everyone's injuries.

"Watari will make arrangements," L watched her frown. "The fire was obvious arson, targeted to you specifically. I had already intended to speak to your father about the investigation before this happened. I broke into Mr. Tomoe's financial records and found some interesting purchases," his lips twisted. "One being an unusual amount of white phosphorus. Unimportant when I discovered it, but now consistent with the burn patterns in your room."

"But why do something like this now? If Tomoe has been blackmailing my father, wouldn't this decrease his leverage?" Light felt calmer now that L looked less like death warmed over.

"He was irrationally motivated no doubt--probably the opposite of 'out of sight, out of mind' since he'd seen you in person recently. It was a pinpoint burn so your father would be reminded that he still had other family members that could be eliminated if necessary," L was glad to be back in familiar territory. He'd never felt so wholly terrified as he had when he thought she was dead. He had firmly latched on to the tiny chance she was alive, ignoring everything else he'd had planned for the day. Well, if Wedy was too irritated about it, she could always take a pay cut.

"I wonder though, this is a severe escalation. Maybe his murderous friend is more difficult to manage than he'd thought," Light looked as L nodded in agreement.

"We know personally that his mansion is big, but if she is on location the walls must be closing in on him," L had intended to send Wedy in for some under the radar surveillance today, but though the phosphorus information was circumstantial he'd have more than enough for a proper search warrant. "I need to get a warrant as soon as possible so I need to talk to Watari. I'm still wary of the Japanese police, but I think your father will be more than eager to help in this instance."

"I'm sure, but I doubt he'll agree to anything until he sees me. He might only see it as trading blackmailers otherwise, L or not," she smiled wryly then pressed a kiss to his temple.

L wrapped an arm around her waist, avoiding her sore shoulders, "While I take care of this you can see the news footage from earlier if you'd like, my laptop is logged in."

* * *

L wasn't gone long and settled in on the floor behind Light, looking over her shoulder as she watched the news feed frame by frame, "Watari will be picking up your family soon." 

Light paused the screen and turned to look at him, "You're bringing them here?"

L scowled, "It couldn't be helped, your father was surpassingly persistent on the matter."

She kissed him deeply, L blinked at her in confusion when she pulled away, "I know you could get out of showing yourself to anyone if you didn't believe it was worth the risk."

He squirmed behind her, his face flushed, "I wasn't in the correct frame of mind to ask earlier, but this is an odd day for you to shop isn't it?"

Light had been hoping he wouldn't ask, "It was supposed to be a surprise." This statement was met with a skeptical look Light interpreted to mean L intended to annoy her until she told him. "Go get my bag, would you?" she said with a sigh.

L retrieved her bag from it's spot near the door, and valiantly resisting the impulse to dig inside, sat it down between them.

"I wasn't planning to show this to you until after I graduated, let alone give it to you," Light played with the strap on her bag nervously, extracting a box with an unsteady hand. "If I'd have known it would be today I would have let you watch it being made," she placed it on the floor between them..

The box itself was made of dark wood with dragonflies on the lid. L ran his fingers over the carvings, then reluctantly abandoned seeking out the different textures and opened the lid. Inside a ring sat on red jeweler's velvet. Black metal sharply contrasted with silver tone (most likely platinum) patterned together like woodgrain, and the lining inside the ring's band gleamed gold. L picked it up carefully noting the way the etched texture felt like the outside of the box, except for the coolness inherent in the metal.

"It's a mokume-gane ring. Originally mokume-gane was used for samurai swords. I got shakudo and platinum because I thought you might like the black and white contrast, though if the shakudo turns purple I claim no responsibility for your body chemistry," Light was studiously looking the other direction from L's penetrating gaze. "I don't know that you'd actually wear it--" L cut off her rapidly accelerating speech, stopping her mouth with his.

"L?" Light had wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes?" he squeezed her with one arm, and used the hand of the other to twist his ring back and forth, feeling it's texture with his thumb.

"If my father gives you any trouble, I want him to know that the only reason I wasn't in my room today was because I was having that made for you," Light's voice was tired and wary of any confrontation with her father.

"Mere emotional blackmail?" L said with a disconcerting amount of cheer.

"If that's what it takes," she said firmly. Light watched L turn his attention back to the ring.

"This is inscribed?" He tilted it towards the light to read the cursive script. _Caveat Emptor, Caveat Venditor_

"I could have gone for something cliche like 'I love you', but I think this is a more honest sentiment," she kissed L softly behind his ear and felt him tremble.

"Light," L swallowed. "If this is your answer, you shouldn't go back." He held up a hand as she opened her mouth to speak, "Listen, please. The majority of the world already thinks you're dead, it's the perfect opportunity to disappear. Your family can be told otherwise, but they'll have to keep it a secret."

"What about school? It may not be as difficult for me as it is for most, but I've worked hard for a very long time and I'd hate to miss having a diploma after everything. Especially this close to graduation," Light's candor wasn't romantic, but she wasn't going to lie to him now.

"You may not be able to attend the graduation ceremony, but your diploma can be arranged for easily. To be honest, there really isn't a need for more formal education for you. This course is probably more beneficial, as you could get any degree or doctorate you'd like at a greatly accelerated pace."

Light seemed somewhat mollified, "That would be nice I think. I was looking forward to leaving high school, but college seemed like a waste of time. I'd considered doing private detective work full time, but as it was there would have been many more Ms. Hikage's in my future."

"Eventually I'm sure you would have made a name for yourself on your own. I can't justify wasting your talent when you are fully capable of using it now. I've been thinking about turning Danuve over to you to start with," he paused as she shot him a confused look. "I haven't told you about that yet, have I? Aside from L, I work as both Danuve and Erald Coil."

"It must keep your life interesting," Light supposed.

"Until recently I was immensely bored, I just didn't realize it," they shared a mutual smile. Whatever happened next, apathy was far behind them.

* * *

**A/N**: Some amazing mokume-gane rings, search Andura Designs on Google and look at the mokume-gane portfolio. Caveat Emptor, Caveat Venditor--Let the buyer beware, let the seller beware

I was trying to make this into the last chapter, but there's still a bit to go and I wanted to give everyone something to read. Thank you again to everyone who's reviewed, all the subscriptions and favorite notices make me happy too! The end is near!


	9. Chapter 9

Light had plotted out several scenarios as to what would happen when her family arrived. Most of them involved her father yelling, her mother crying, and her sister looking uncomfortable. None had taken Misa into consideration, so when she was pounced on by the blonde model after opening the suite door, Light fell flat to the floor narrowly avoiding smashing her head into the wall.

"Misa was so worried! She called Light a million times!" Misa babbled.

"That's nice Misa, I'm sorry you worried. However, though the hotel has comfortable carpeting I wouldn't like to spend the entire day on it," Light was sure if she had let Misa go on she'd have been laying there for hours.

"Oh!" she blushed and helped Light stand up. "That guy had my telephone number somehow. I hope Light didn't give it to him, idols need privacy you know, and that--"

"You mean Ryu--" Light started to interrupt.

"Ryuzaki!" Sayu finished as he came through the open door from the other room.

Light watched her father's face. He clearly didn't know what to make of L, though the tenseness in his body had eased a little when he'd first seen her. Her mother's eyes were a little bloodshot and it was obvious that she'd been crying, but she didn't seem to care one way or another about L as long as her daughter was fine.

"Does this mean... Is Ryuzaki, L?" Sayu said and Misa scowled realizing she'd lost everyone's attention.

"I am L," he confirmed, giving a pleased nod at Sayu. "I apologize but I need to speak to Chief Yagami about a number of things. Light will show the rest of you to where you'll be staying."

Light led everyone to the elevator and down one floor to the rooms L had arranged. It was a Japanese style suite with a large indoor private bath. Her mother had protested that it was much too extravagant and they couldn't possibly accept something this generous.

"Come on Mom," said Sayu," this is from your future son-in-law after all!"

Light made a choked sound in the back of her throat, "Do you have to traumatize Mom even more today?"

"Light wouldn't marry _that guy_ anyway," Misa shuddered at the thought.

"Well, maybe not today," Light would let them take that however they liked. "I do need to tell you about some things, then we can try out the bath. Maybe you'll relax a little if you have less to worry about."

Light let her mother make tea since Sachiko Yagami was usually more at ease when she had something to keep her busy. Sayu sat out cups on a low table surrounded by cushions, while Misa did her best to snoop around the rooms while appearing to be uninterested.

Light took a seat on one of the cushions, "You know about the serial killer on the news? Someone high up in the NPA has been obstructing the case, and Dad works underneath him."

Sachiko filled Light's cup and motioned for Sayu and Misa to sit, "Soichiro has been under a lot of stress lately, but I thought it was more to do with the two of you fighting all the time."

"In a way it does--Dad has been being blackmailed. I'm on record with the NPA for helping solve a few cases, and knowing Dad he's probably mentioned my name even with cases that are off the record. Takeshi Tomoe can direct the NPA however he likes, but he doesn't have me under his control since I don't work for them. That eventually leads to setting our house on fire," Light sipped her tea and the others found their seats.

"I did wonder why your father sided with me all of a sudden. I've always been worried that wanting to be a detective would put you in harms way, and it has," Sachiko stared at the reflection in her tea cup.

"Did they find out about Ryuzaki or something?" Sayu asked.

"L is on the case and Dad probably wasn't sitting around idle no matter what he'd been threatened with. The serial killer's murders are on a schedule, there is always a pattern and the last opening was missed. These types don't just stop, so L and I think she must be being held at Tomoe's. Really I think it was just panic that prompted the fire, since no one knows what L looks like. Fortunately in this case it gave us the evidence to get a warrant, so hopefully everything will be over soon," Light wondered if they could think of a fire as 'fortunate', it had only been her room after all.

"Misa and Sayu seem to know L from somewhere," Sachiko said calmly.

"We've been dating a while now. Sayu met him when he came over to our house the night Dad took you out for dinner. Misa met him after our last show at the theater," Light explained.

"Chocolate stealing weirdo," Misa mumbled.

"He's odd no doubt about it, but L is the best at what he does. Sayu might have been kidding earlier, but L and I will probably be married someday," Light's face was flushed.

Sachiko blinked in surprise, "You've never seemed serious about anyone before."

"I doubt my sister would settle for someone who isn't as smart as she is," Sayu said, "and that's a pretty short list!"

Misa made a gagging sound and Light smiled at Sayu. L must have made an impression on her. "Personal relationship aside, even after this case I'm going to be working for L. That means you can't tell anyone who doesn't already know that I'm alive, it's safer that way."

Sachiko looked distressed but it didn't show in her voice, "What about school?"

"My high school diploma will be taken care of. I could also have doctorates in Criminal Psychology, Behavioral and Forensic Science, and more in only a few years if I want them. It doesn't matter to L as long as I can do the work," Light drained the last of her cup. "If it makes you feel better L always works though intermediaries, so there won't be a fraction of the risk as there would be if I worked on my own." This was almost a lie as there were a ridiculous number of people out to get L, though they wouldn't find him unless L wanted to be found.

It was strangely quiet as the women took their bath. Misa looked grim and Sachiko seemed to be mourning the loss of her daughter even though she was fully alive. Sayu was making the best of things, using the expensive bath salts, enjoying the hot water, and hogging the towels. Light tried to relax, but the truth was she'd rather be with L. Hopefully her father and L weren't antagonizing each other too badly.

* * *

L and her father had gotten plenty of work done, Light discovered when she returned. Teams had been established and would soon be dispatched. Ide and Aizawa would detain and question Tomoe at headquarters, Mogi and Matsuda would go in on the ground with her father acting as a go between with L, the teams, and eventually the NPA. Light would, of course, be assisting L. Soichiro Yagami looked worriedly at his daughter for a moment, before resigning himself to this particular arrangement. 

Watari had installed cameras in the supplied body armor, enabling L to watch and direct the action. Light joined L with a new laptop and headset in front of a wall of monitors. The house was empty when the team arrived and broke down the door. The unlighted corridor was dim on the enhanced screen, and must have been even more obscure in person. Light appropriated the blueprints of the house from the public records archive on the internet, and compared them to the layout as the team searched.

The sweep of the first floor came up empty, though there were a few interesting documents in Tomoe's office L would review later. The second floor seemed much the same as the first as they came to a dead end in the east wing.

Light looked up from the plans, leaned forward and strained her eyes at the monitor, "L, do you see on the wall there?" Light pointed to an indistinct mark in the wood.

L nodded and spoke to the team, "Do you see the gap in the crown moulding on the far right? Slide it to the left and see what happens." A barely audible click and the wall slid back revealing another stretch of hallway and a locked door. "Break it in, but be careful."

When the door was opened, a dark skinned woman was slumped against the wall opposite them. Matsuda sat one of the portable lights down on the floor and switched it on. From the looks of things she had been using something to slash her skin and write cryptic signs on the white walls in her own blood. Noticing the intruders the woman began to scream and tear at herself, and whatever she was saying seemed to be unsettling L. It was moments like these Light wished she was fluent in Spanish. Light and L both wondered at the effort that must have gone into restraining her with handcuffs if she was able to make this much of a mess with her hands tied behind her.

"People like that are the reason the human race has believed in demon possession for so long," L shifted slightly in his chair. "If you could check our friend for sharp objects," he directed to the team.

"She couldn't have been very sane to begin with. Being locked up and left in the dark like this can't have helped," Light watched L snort and take a mouthful of tea. "Her features do look a little familiar under the filth, I'll check those scanned pictures."

Mogi restrained her while Matsuda searched. He found a key caked with dried blood, worn on a black cord around her neck. L rocked back and forth, elated at the discovery. Light tapped him on the shoulder and directed his attention to a picture of a woman in a maid's uniform.

"I think this is her. Did you ever find out who these people are?" Light asked.

"The service was a front for a prostitution ring headed by the yakuza, so the paperwork filed wasn't exactly accurate," L added another sugar cube to his tea.

"I can guess that all of this has been about Tomoe not wanting to be implicated in being involved in such things," she looked to L for confirmation.

"The records say Tomoe was looking into running for the Diet, maybe ending up as Prime Minister one day," L said acerbically. "Blackmail, arson, and attempted murder don't look much better on a candidate."

Light smiled at him, now it was all over except the explanations.

* * *

In the end, Light thought her family had been more than decent about things. It wasn't unreasonable to want to attend the wedding of their eldest daughter, especially as she was about to disappear and they had no idea when they'd see her again. Now that Takeshi Tomoe and the serial killer Eugenia Rios had been convicted and jailed there was no sense in putting it off. 

It seemed to L that the world was conspiring against him. It was a western style wedding, and this led to a concerted effort from all involved to make him wear a tuxedo, dress socks, and dress shoes. Adding to his horror, Misa had hired a makeup artist/stylist as his wedding present. Unfortunately the man had passed security clearance so he couldn't refuse, or that's what Light said anyway. Watari urged him to take solace in the fact he got to choose the caterer, and the free samples this involved. It was almost a fair trade, almost.

L twitched uncomfortably in his custom-tailored suit. It was hot inside the botanical garden they had rented for the ceremony, and the outfit he was wearing didn't help matters. It took an amazing amount of willpower not to tear his clothes off and throw his shoes into the fountain as he waited to take his position at the Iris Garden further inside.

"L," Light's voice whispered.

"What--," L was cut off by Light holding a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet, you're not supposed to see me yet," she let go and walked in front of him.

Light was wearing makeup and her short hair had been styled and decorated with tiny flowers, but she was wearing an old pair of jeans and a shirt she had probably borrowed from Sayu. Light raised a hand to his hair, it had been practically shellacked to his head to keep it laying down, it looked very stylish but felt stiff beneath her fingers. She brought up her other hand and used them both to cup his face. The bags under his eyes had been covered in a layer of heavy duty concealer, blended in with his pale skin tone by an expert. Coupled with his petulant expression he might as well have been a photograph opposite of Misa in a magazine.

"Poor L, what did they do to you?" Light teased gently, and he gave a scowl in response. "You really do look wonderful, but I'll never ask you to do anything like this again." She got a half-hearted smile, then let go of his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Most brides don't spend the honeymoon night scrubbing gunk out of their groom's hair."

"Is that what love is then?" L said with a thumb at his lip, looking more like himself.

"I'd hope so. Try to look a little happy about being married would you? I have to go and put my dress on before someone comes looking," Light gave him her best smile before running back towards the bridal area.

Time passed quickly for L after that. Light and L exchanged vows under an ivy covered trellis, surrounded by irises of every color. The wedding party was small with only Light's parents, Sayu and Misa on her side. L had surprised Light by inviting people other than Watari. There were three boys and a girl who were a few years younger than Sayu, and an older man about Watari's age. The marriage certificate was the only place Light's married name existed, as far as anyone but L and Watari knew she was still a Yagami, and not Light Lawliet. It made her father happy to have 'Ryuzaki Yagami' in the family, Soichiro probably thought it had been a large concession on L's behalf. As dead people were off the family register, Light couldn't see how it mattered either way.

The reception after the wedding had more food than twelve people could possibly eat. L didn't even make a dent in the cake or candy supply, though he made a valiant effort. Light had taken to serving him pieces herself so L could take off his shoes and use his toes to wiggle off his socks under the table without anyone knowing. Instead of indulging in the feast like the others Misa spent time staring at L like she'd never seen him before. Everyone else had given him a second look when he walked down the aisle, but Misa was obvious in her disbelief--maybe her gift had been better than she intended.

Light wasn't sure what to think of the people L invited. The girl, Linda, was nice enough. She'd drawn a lovely wedding portrait during the short ceremony, and said she intended to draw individual portraits of them later. Light overheard the blond, Mello, complain that she must be 'sucking up'. Near, a pale boy who reminded her a little of L told Mello he was jealous and that 'a half eaten bar of chocolate isn't an appropriate present, in case you wondered'. The brunet, Matt, hunched over his Game Boy and ignored the potential fight brewing around them. Roger, the man who seemed to be in charge, apologized for the disturbance and wished them both a happy marriage.

L looked to be stuffed with sweets near to bursting, so Light did her best to wrap everything up before she had to worry about scrubbing up vomit in addition to hair gel removal. In the morning they were supposed to leave for Paris for a week long honeymoon. Light suspected L had chosen the location based on it's dessert potential, but as long as she got to see the Louvre that was fine by her.

After that the real fun would begin--real mental stimulation, challenging cases, and even more time with L.

The End

* * *

**A/N**: I didn't want to go too in depth with the mechanics of the case, as it's mainly a vehicle for Light and L's relationship. I think my math on everyone from Whammy's is right--they should be around two years younger than Sayu. Here it is finally! The end! I was going to wait a whole week but I figure everyone who uses the archive has seen it so I can put it up here. I hope everyone found something to like in this story, I know it was a long way from perfect but I hope you'll let me know how you feel! 

If anyone hasn't checked out the Death Note Story Graveyard over at the archive I hope you'll give it a read, that's where I'll put all of my story ideas that didn't make it--and they're fully available for anyone to use if they want. I'm thinking of writing one more genderswap story and then some actual DN slash, but it might take a while. Please keep an eye on the archive because if I write something porny it won't be up here. You can use author alerts and story alerts like they have here if you register and turn email notification on in your preferences--it's easier than madly refreshing for updates!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
